


Tu Guitarra

by orphan_account



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, Comida Italiana, Diferencia de edad, Kind of AU, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Tommy es una conejita, Un poco fuera de personaje
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hacia tan solo un mes que Tommy había cumplido la mayoría de edad pero Mick ya  lo venia deseando en secreto  desde el verano anterior.





	Tu Guitarra

**Author's Note:**

> Segunda parte de el fic "Tu guitarra" Puedes leerlo aquí :  https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848838/chapters/47002999 

Aunque la imagén de Tommy desnudo no era algo extraño para el guitarrista verlo así, tirado, en aquel caucho amarillo y raido todo lleno de sudor y con su enorme miembro erecto como flecha lo hizo sentirse raro y afiebrado.Era la primera vez que se acostaba con un hombre y para colmo , uno apenas en edad de consentir.Hacia tan solo un mes que Tommy había cumplido la mayoría de edad pero Mick ya lo venia deseando en secreto desde el verano anterior.

"Si no quieres ,no pasa nada." Murmuró Mick sentándose al lado del baterísta.Podía oler el cigarrillo y algo que parecía ser colonia o after shave.La mezcla de ambos olores y la apariencia androgina de Tommy lo hacían desearlo aún más.

"Si quiero, tocame , vamos." El adolescente no perdía tiempo nunca y eso Mick lo sabía muy bien.Llevaba algunos meses con ellos y sabia como entraban las chicas a la habitación del otro y como no pasaban ni diez segundos cuando ya comenzaban a gemir desenfrenadamente.

La mano temblorosa de Mick se detuvo en el pecho del chico quien lo miró divertido.

"No se que hacer." Mintió Mick apretando los dientes.Tommy le dirigió otra de sus miradas lascivas mientras tocaba su miembro húmedo y enorme.El guitarrista hizo una nota mental de no darle la espalda al chico.Si bien sabia , Tommy siempre tocaba sin permiso y aunque se sentía curioso en compañía del muchachito , por la puerta trasera no iba a entrar nada y mucho menos un pene de tan exagerado tamaño.

"Yo me encargo , soy bueno en esto ." Confesó el chico abriendo la cremallera del ajustado jean negro que vestía Mick.El guitarrista cerró los ojos mientras Tommy acariciaba y lamía su miembro con la destreza de una prostituta.No mintio, era realmente bueno quizás demasiado.

"Tommy .." Mick estaba cerca y no sabia si era por la destreza del chico con su boca , manos y lengua o porque hacia ya un mes que no tenía sexo y estaba muy sensible al contacto.

"Damela toda , sin miedo cariño." Le aseguró el adolescente tomando lo por completo en su garganta y al verlo así tan devoto y sensual el guitarrista no pudo más y se vacío todo en aquella garganta profunda y virtuosa.

Tommy lo estaba mirando fascinado y Mick ya no sabía que hacer pues este me había dado el mejor orgasmo de su vida y el quería darle uno a el tambien.

"Pasame ese frasco." Indicó Mick abrochandose los pantalones.No podía hacer más nada después de haberse corrido de aquella forma y al parecer Tommy lo comprendía.Pues al darle el frasco se colocó de espaldas a Mick .

"Tocame como a tu guitarra." Le susurró cerquita del oído y Mick comenzó a sentir que se endurecia de nuevo.

"Nah, no voy a lastimarte." Le explicó Mick casi con ternura besandole el hombro al tiempo que deslizaba un dedo dentro de el seguido de un sefundo.

"Ahí, hazlo rápido amor, quiero que veas como me vengo , por si algún día no me tienes te acuerdes de mi cara y de este momento." Tommy estaba emitiendo ese sonido jadeante que solía hacer cuando ya casi iba a venirse .Y Mick, lo conocía muy bien pues lo había oído sin querer desde el pasillo cuando se cogía a sus novias o amigas.Pero ahora lo hacia para el y sonaba tan dulce y se veía aún más hermoso de lo que era con los ojitos entrecerrados y la boca abierta mientras el abusaba su próstata con sus dedos.

"Vamos bebé, ya casi te vienes tocate , portate mal ,me gusta cuando lo haces ." Mick curó los dedos y observó como el baterísta dejó de jadear y comenzó a hacer otro tipo de sonidos que parecian ser gemidos mezclados con gritos y risas mientras se corría.Sus muslos y abdomen empapandose con su semen.

"No te vayas.." Le dijo el más joven después de cinco minutos en total silencio donde Mick se fumó como dos cigarrillos mientras que el otro lo miraba sonriendole dulce mente cada vez que el baterísta se volteaba.

"Vas conmigo." Le indicó Mick mientras caminaba hacia la sucia ducha que todos compartían.

"¿Adonde? " Inquirió el otro levantándose de la cama y estirandose como un gato.El prefería dormir después de ese tipo de encuentro y luego comer algo o ducharse.

"A ducharnos ,." Le contestó el otro con una sonrisita siniestra."Eso si,ningun otro hombre puede tocarte solo yo.¿Está claro ?" Pregunto el guitarrista serio y algo incomodo.

"Así será amor." Le aseguro Tommy metiéndose finalmente en la ducha donde seguramente Mick no iba a vacilar en tocarlo.

*** 

Cuando salieron de la ducha Tommy decidió quedarse desnudo y Mick solo en boxers.Era un sábado en la tarde y solo eran ellos dos nada más.Vince estaba en el cine con una nueva conquista y Nikki en alguna cama seguramente drogandose y revolcandose con alguna amiga.

"Entonces ¿Somos oficiales ?" Pregunto el menor alzando las cejas, nervioso.Mick encogió sus hombros cosa que Tommy tomó como un si.

"Te haré algo de comer y luego me voy a trabajar." Anuncio el baterísta encaminandose a la cocina.El trabajaba algunos días como mesero en un restaurante italiano y los sábados usualmente traía algo de comida del lugar que la dueña, una anciana de mejillas rojas le regalaba porque lo veía muy delgado.

"Como quieras ." Dijo Mick por lo bajo.Ninguna de sus ex esposas o novias le hacía de comer y mucho menos antes de irse a trabajar.El no sabía como reaccionar ante el buen trato así que fingió indiferencia mientras observaba a Tommy envuelto en una toalla preparar algo que parecía pizza.

"Esto lo aprendí del chef allá en el restaurante.Agarras pan le pones un poco de aceite de oliva , salsa ,queso y lo que quieras.Luego lo calientas un poco y tienes una pizza de pan." Explicó el joven mientras añadía cada ingrediente.Mick hizo una nota mental de si algún día la banda llegaba lejos , Tommy tendría un espacio para cocinar en su casa aun cuando ambos tuvieran pareja.

"Gracias." Contestó Mick dejando su guitarra a un lado y sentándose a comer.La pizza improvisada estaba rica pero el no iba dejarselo saber al niño quien no necesitaba de mucho para inflar su ego.

"Aunque no lo quieras admitir , te encanta como cocino." Le contesto Tommy tirando la toalla al piso y caminando a su cuarto desnudo del cual salio minutos después con el uniforme del trabajo el cuál a Mick le gustaba mucho.

"Puede ser, ahora ve no quiero te vayan a despedir por andar tonteando." 

"Cocinar para ti no es tonto y vete acostumbrando , voy a hacerlo muy a menudo." Le aseguro Tommy guiñandole un ojo y el corazón de Mick comenzó a arderle mientras saboreaba su comida imaginaba a Tommy con el en una mansión y no en el mierdero en el que vivían.

Tommy se despidió de el con un beso el cual fue contestado con un gruñido .Y mientras se alejaba Mick lo observaba por el balcón sintiendo que ya lo extrañaba.

** 

Tommy llegó en la noche con varias bolsas llenas de comida que coloco en el congelador.Su corazón palpitaba fuerte pues había pensado en Mick durante todo el turno y había ganado lo suficiente en propinas como para ir a ver alguna película o salir a comer.

Mick estaba dormido con la tele encendida y una mano puesta sobre el rostro.

"Estoy aquí." Le susurró suave a Mick al oído.El guitarrista despertó pero misteriosamente no le gruño o empujo como otras veces.

"Lo se, haces muchísimo ruido cuando llegas." Le contestó el guitarrista hundiendo la nariz en su cuello.Tommy gimió de gusto al sentir las manos duras del otro por dentro de su camisa , tocando su abdomen y pellizcando sus pezones.

"Las guitarras hacen ruido." Le replicó Tommy pícaro y retante.Mick asintió , soltando los botones de aquella camisa blanca y finalmente quitándole el chaleco y los skinny negros.Tommy estaba nuevamente desnudo todo esparramado en el sofá con solo un lazo negro en el cuello y el cabello todo revuelto tapando su rostro.

"El lazito te queda ,pareces conejita de playboy." Comentó Mick intentando romper el hielo.Pues aunque habian estado juntos anteriormente igual el baterísta lo ponía nervioso.

"Si quieres me pinto los labios de rojo." Lo tentó Tommy y Mick no supo que decir cuando este se levantó asi desnudo ,descarado y seductor y regreso con su boca toda roja.

"Me gusta que seas así atrevido y cariñoso ,niño dime ¿Vas a ser solo mio ?" Inquirió una vez más el mayor mientras lo agarraba por las caderas ,posicionandolo como había fantaseado hacerlo tantas veces.

"Ya lo soy." Un beso obsceno , las lenguas entrelazadas y los dedos de Mick llenos de loción entrando y saliendo del más joven quien entre gemidos y mordidas buscan a hundirse más en ellos.El guitarrista no tardó en deslizarse dentro provocando un grito ahogado en el otro , el sonido más hermoso que había oído en su vida.

"Todo mio , no te comparto." Mick le repetía al oído con cada embestida .Y Tommy asentía encantado pues a el le gustaba que lo dominaran y el guitarrista lo sabia.

"Me voy a venir , jamás había sentido algo tan rico...tan , ahh.." Admitió Tommy mordiendose los labios rojos, como de mujerzuela mientras se corría sin medida sobre su estómago y a los pocos segundos Mick dentro de el , inundando de aquel liquido viscoso su interior , marcandolo.

"Quedate aquí ." Le indico Mick agarrandolo suavemente de la mano al ver que este ya se iba.

"Me quedo ,pero solo si prometes que no me vas a romper el corazón." Tommy parecía lloroso y aunque Mick creía que quizás era en broma no lo era.El baterísta era depravado pero también guardaba la ilusión de vivir un gran romance al igual que el.La única diferencia era que el estaba cerrado al amor y el otro siempre andaba en la búsqueda del mismo .

"Ven aquí , deja los disparates." 

Tommy obedeció porque eso significaba en el extraño estilo de conversar de Mick que no lo iba a hacer.

**Author's Note:**

> Con esto cierro mi ciclo de fics Crüe , gracias por el cariño y los "flames" también.


End file.
